The present invention relates to a control mechanism for tambour-type door closures, and more particularly to such a control mechanism designed for use in combination with cabinetry. Typically, the cabinetry portion of the combination will include a frame with wall panels being secured to one or more sides for creating the enclosure, with at least one of the panels having an access opening formed therein utilizing a tambour-type closure. The tambour closure includes a typical flexible door panel disposed and arranged to be wound about a central receiving spindle mounted spool. The spool comprises a component controlled by the control mechanism and is mounted for rotation within a spindle or sleeve means coupled to the frame, with the sleeve means being arranged to receive or guide each of the opposed ends of the spool. The control mechanism comprises spring tension means which are helically wound about the surface of the spindle, with one end of the spring being secured to the surface of the spindle, and with the other or opposed end of the spring being coupled to the spring tension adjustment means of the control mechanism. The spring tension adjustment means has a housing component coupled to the frame means, and a combination lockable worm-gear/pinion together with the housing is utilized for adjusting the normal tension within the spring. The spring tension adjustment means is initially utilized at the time of installation to create a balance for the tambour door, and is utilized at various intervals thereafter as required to readjust the tension of the spring to achieve continued smooth utilization of the door.
Because of the size constraints imposed upon cabinet manufacturers, it is necessary to minimize the size and volume of hardware utilized with the tambour door closure mechanism. Furthermore, the demands for the manufacture of aesthetically pleasing cabinetry, hardware mechanisms utilized in tambour door closures must not only be highly non-obtrusive, but must provide a readily accessible means for adjusting the spring tension in the closure. In order to satisfy these objectives, purposes and goals, all of which are at cross purposes with convenience and accessibility of the hardware components per se, problems have arisen with regard to providing convenient, effective, and accessible door adjustment means.
Tambour doors are widely accepted and utilized with kitchen cabinetry, including in particular, kitchen appliance garages. While tambour management hardware is presently available, the mechanisms are typically very difficult if not impossible for a typical homeowner to adjust whenever the need for adjustment arises. Typically, adjustment has been either difficult or impractical to accomplish because of the lack of suitable and acceptable hardware mechanism. The need for field adjustment by unskilled individuals is inevitable, and a factory setting cannot be acceptable and satisfactory over long periods of time. Therefore, there is a need for simple and effective field adjustability in cabinetry utilizing tambour doors.
In accordance with the present invention, a tension adjustment mechanism is provided which satisfies the objectives of ease of operation and accessibility; while at the same time is nonobtrusive. Furthermore, the adjustment is achieved by hand or finger manipulation, without the need for tools. Thus, a close adjustment is possible by unskilled persons utilizing simple tactile feedback during the adjustment operation.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved control mechanism for tambour-type closures with an improved spring tension adjustment means for the central door receiving spool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a readily accessible spring tension adjustment mechanism which is hand and/or finger manipulated.